


Losing his Temper

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: Xen gets to see Dimmy again, but the reunion isn't exactly happy
Series: Group Capture [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Losing his Temper

“Where are we going?” Xen asked, glancing up at Artemis. The man had a strong grip on his shirt, not letting him escape as they walked down the wall. Artemis smirked slightly down at him.  
“You’ll see.” He let out a chuckle dragging him to a dark hallway. “This area doesn't block magic, except for teleportation.” Xen silently pondered what this man's game was. He sighed quietly, following him…

Artemis shoved him into a room smirking before shutting the door. He sighed, turning around before seeing Dimmy in the room, chained onto the ground. They smiled brightly seeing him, until he glared at them.

“Dimmy…” He glared down before punching them, making their head go back. “Not a word? Not going to say a word?” They gulped and opened their mouth but no word came out. “No?! Not going to say anything for what you did to Ain!” They visibly flinched as he yelled and punched them again. “You hurt her! You made her blind! Because you couldn’t keep yourself under control and had to disobey! You stupid shit!”

He took deep breaths glaring down at them. They looked down at the ground, shaking and tearing up. They tried to speak again but no words came out. He glared down at him before punching them, making them flinch back once more.  
“You. Stupid. Reckless. IDIOT!” After each word, he punched them, over and over. Dimmy couldn’t scream or do anything about it just helplessly sat there. He breathed heavily glaring down at their bruised face, before they broke out into sobs.

They silently cried out in pain and fear, looking up at him with puffy eyes. They mouthed to him, “I'm sorry….I’m so sorry….I didn’t want her to be hurt...I didn’t mean for that to happen...I hate myself for it. I hate myself for everything.” He took a deep breath before kneeling down.  
“Why aren’t you saying anything?” He asked softly. They tilted their head up showing him the bandage. He reached out and looked at it before widening his eyes. “He...He muted you…” He muttered before being grabbed.

Artemis sighed. “That’s enough for you two,” He said, dragging him off.   
“NO! DIMMY!” He shouted. “I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” He screamed being dragged away.

“Did you enjoy your visit?” Artemis asked. Xen shoved him off, summoning his sword.  
“You set that up. You knew I would be pissed about what happened to Ain, so you’d know I would take my anger out on them...you tried to get me to kill them didn’t you!?” He chuckled quietly before grabbing the boy’s wrist and disarming him.

“I was hopping but it’s fine,” He said shrugging. “They got what they deserved, didn’t they?”   
“No...no they didn’t…” They walked back to Ain’s cell and threw him in, before leaving them.

“Xen?” Ain asked softly looking up. “What happened?” He looked up before crying heavily.   
“I hurt Dimmy...they’re mute…” She crawled over hugging him as he sobbed. He hugged her back before crying even more, holding her like a teddy bear. “I’m so sorry…”


End file.
